


Gardening

by Okami01



Series: Dimidue Week2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: There are no pine trees in the greenhouse but if there were that's the type of tree that Dimitri would be. Maybe on day, Dimitri will be able to admit he has a crush to someone besides himself. Prompt - Longing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dimidue Week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752526
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dimidue Week 2020





	Gardening

Dimitri watched Dedue in the gardens, smiling to himself and watering the plants.  
His heart pounded at the sight. And sure, as hard as he tried to keep the feeling in his heart tapped down, it always came back up. So much so that Sylvain called him a lovesick puppy.

And he was, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Because Dedue was his friend. He wanted so much for him to be comfortable and happy. He was grateful that Dedue was around. 

It was just that Dedue would never leave him. It wasn't that Dimitri wanted him to in the slightest. It was only that, because Dedue would never leave his side, being friends was one thing. Friendships were rewarding. They could also mean a number of things. It was great to have friends, but you didn't need to spend the night in your friend's room. You didn't need to kiss them, and whisper complements in their ear all day long. 

Just as friendship was, romance wasn't something that should be taken lightly. They were both something to cherish. Dimitri was not one to mess around with anyone's feelings. 

He didn't want Dedue to feel uncomfortable. And being around someone that loved you romantically, when they didn't love you back could be very uncomfortable. 

Dimitri kept his feeling buried in his heart, as he did many other things. 

It wasn't as if he wasn't happy with the way things were. That he and Dedue could one day become even better friends.  
Dimitri could watch Dedue, respectfully and at a distance of course. He didn't want to do anything that might make things.l more awkward. 

For now, Dimitri was happy to watch Dedue tend to his plants. Offer his services which weren't nearly as gentle or skilled as Dedue. 

He'd broken a watering and two shears this way already. 

Dedue smiled. Wringing water out from his sleeve. 

," Thank you, your highness." He said, giving a small bow.  
Dimitri smiled. Maybe one day, if he felt comfortable, he'd get him to call him by his first name.  
" It is no problem at all, truly. Though… I fear I am not much help."

Dedue smiles. Dimitri blushes. 

" If you would like, I can show you more."

" I would," Dimitri nearly shouts. " If you have the time."

"Your Highness, it may be forward of me to say. I enjoy your company very much."

Dimitri's heart races. Though he doesn't think it's right that it does. " No, not at all. I enjoy your company as well."

They get back to work. It's happened many times now, the warmth he feels when he's with Dedue. Right now, Dimitri is just grateful that they can spend time together. Maybe one day, he'll get to a place where he can tell Dedue how he feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimidue Week! Thanks for reading:(:


End file.
